Coffee
by Rubypaw123
Summary: Obito and Rin - actually, it was Obito's idea - gave Kakashi really strong espresso! Then he gets hyper...uh-oh!


**Well, since most of the fanfics about Team Minato are like, um…uh, angsty and all sad because of Obito's death, well, I decided to make a little funny story! About um…Kakashi…uh…well…you'll find out. Not Kakashi bashing. Nobody gets bashed here okay? ;) Well he'll be silly here…blame it on -**

**Rin: HEY! You were the one who wrote the story anyway!Me: Heh…uh…well, but IN the story you -**

**Rin: It was Obito.**

**Me: Right. Obito. Well, enjoy!**

Rin was walking calmly toward the training grounds to meet Obito there, even though she had no idea what he was up to. _I hope he didn't tell me to meet him there early for something stupid, _she thought. _And he'd better not be late…_

To her surprise, Obito was there, grinning from ear-to-ear, looking suspiciously like he was planning something.

"Rin-chan! You came!"

Rin rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Okay, so what do you want?"

She noticed he was holding a bottle. "What's that for?"

Obito grinned even wider. "Well…"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Obito scratched his spiky hair sheepishly. "I was thinking we play a prank on Kakashi…""A prank? He'd kill us!" was her immediate reply.

"No, no, no, it's not really a prank but…I'm sure it'll work!" He shoved the bottle in front of her face. "You know what this is, right?"

Rin blinked. "Coffee?! Why are you going to give him coffee?"

"Well…to try and make him hyper for once…"

She rolled her eyes again. "And why do you think that'll work?"

Obito lowered the bottle away from Rin's face. "I tried it on my cousin and I got in trouble because of what happened."

"And what happened?"

"She was running around screaming about rainbows and bunnies…and Candyland. And she started talking really fast for the whole day. I could hardly make out what she was saying." **(A/N: I know that doesn't really happen in real life unless you want to be random, but we'll do this just for once. XD)**

Rin blinked, her eyes round. "Uh…wow."

"Please Rin-chan? Kakashi is so serious all the time it'll be kinda funny if…"

Now Rin was interested. She had an image of Kakashi bouncing around screaming about rainbows and bunnies and she had to stifle a giggle.

"But how do we get him to drink it? I mean, it's really obvious what it is…" she said.

"Food coloring!"

"Food coloring?" Rin looked doubtful now.

"To make it look like water."

"No, I mean…"

Obito looked confused. "Huh?" Then he got it. "Oh…well…people use it on candy all the time so…"

Rin shrugged. "Okay then."

Later that afternoon…

The three were waiting for Minato at the training grounds.

They were sitting doing nothing.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Uh…" Rin was the first to break the silence. "Kakashi, are you thirsty?"

He shook his head.

_Darn it, _both Rin and Obito thought.

"It's okay if you are, because we have some water here," Rin said, holding up the bottle of 'water'.

Kakashi shrugged and took the bottle from Rin.

_YES! _both Rin and Obito screamed in their mind.

Time seemed to slow down as Kakashi pulled down his mask… (yes slow motion XD) and unscrewed the lid of the bottle then put it to his lips and took a sip.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…it tastes like expresso," he said finally.

"Expresso?" Obito pretended to sound confused, and pretended to wipe his mouth with his sleeve to keep from laughing. "What do you mean, expresso?"

"It's just water," Rin added, and she bit her lip but that didn't help much as she was about to laugh. She pretended to cough.

Kakashi took another sip.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"BUT I LOVE IT!" he yelled, jumping up and drinking all of it then chucking the bottle at Obito's head."Ow!"

Rin finally couldn't take it and started laughing.

Obito grinned then laughed too.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Kakashi yelled, not even bothering to pull up his mask.

Rin's stomach started to hurt from laughing so much.

"Kakashi," Obito sputtered between snickers, "don't you think you should -""Shut up you bigblackfuzzyhairedbunnyrabbitwithhugeeyesandcriesallthetime!"

Obito blinked. "What?"

"YouheardwhatIsaidyoubigblackfuzzyhairedbunnyrabbitwithhugeeyesandcriesallthetime!"

Rin coughed and tried not to laugh but failed and she rolled on the grass laughing hysterically.

Minato suddenly poofed into the training grounds grinning. "Sorry guys, I had to -"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Kakashi suddenly glomped his sensei.

Rin laughed even harder and she started coughing, her eyes beginning to turn moist.

Obito was panting and laughing too.

"What the -" Minato began, staggering, but Kakashi cut him off.

"Iloveyousomuchdidyouknowthatsenseiyou'rethebestinthewholewideworldofprettypinkbunnyrabbitsandrainbowsandtoffee!!!"

Minato blinked. "Okay…Rin, Obito, what did you DO to him?"

They were too busy laughing to answer.

The Hokage was trying to walk toward his two laughing students except Kakashi was clinging onto his leg. (OMG YOU CAN IMAGINE THAT! HAHAHAHA!)

"Okay, Kakashi, seriously, get off."

"NO!"

"GET OFF."

"NobecauseIloveyouasmuchasRin-chanandObitoandDOGS!"

"I'm the Hokage."

"...finefinefinefinefinefine!!!!"

Then Kakashi turned and glomped Rin instead!

Obito stopped laughing, his mouth dropped open and he looked like he was a tomato. He was steaming furiously.

"IloveyousomuchRin-chandidyouknowthatIloveyouIloveyou! I LOVE YOU!"

Rin's face was as red as Obito's.

"Uh…"

Meanwhile, Minato picked up the bottle that was on the ground and sniffed it. _Coffee?_

"Okay, guys, you owe me an explanation, what did you do?"

He stopped and watched the scene that was happening before his very eyes. (Blue eyes)

"ILOVEYOUSOMUCHOBITO!!!!!!"

"Get away from me!"

Rin was laughing hysterically. "Admit it sensei! It's funny!" she managed to choke out, before laughing again.

Okay, he had to admit, it _was_ funny. But it was getting in the way of their training.

"We have to stop this guys, funny or not," he said, walking over to Kakashi and yanking his shirt collar, then gave him a nice conk on the head.

"Ow…" Kakashi muttered. He blinked. "What happened? And why is my mask off?"

"You know what?" Minato said, glancing at his two giggling students. "I think it's best we don't tell you."

"Sucks to that…"

And for that Minato decided to give them a D-Rank mission. Babysitting the most annoying boy in Konoha. **(A/N: I know I've seen millions of fics where they have to babysit…but I couldn't think of anything else other than this. Admit it. I suck. Don't I? XD and yes, sorry it was rushed…)**

THE END!!!


End file.
